From the Balcony
Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony is a webcast run biweekly on Movies.com starting in June 2005. The two loveable, old curmudgeons watch trailers for whatever movies are coming out that week, then heckle them from their box. The middle of each "webisode" features a rotating segment: sometimes Pepe the Prawn reviews recently DVD releases or interviews celebrities at movie premieres. Other characters who have popped up during this segment include Rowlf the Dog, Johnny Fiama, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Sam the Eagle, and Sweetums. Up through the fall of 2005 (episodes 1-8), the performers on each installment were Dave Goelz (Waldorf), Steve Whitmire (Statler), and Bill Barretta (Pepe, et al). These three performers are currently not attached to the project. Current performers include Victor Yerrid (Waldorf and others) and Drew Massey (Statler and others), who filmed the series' test pilot in February of 2005. Statler and Waldorf's first "Coming Attractions" gig was a column in Muppet Magazine. Episode Listing * Test Pilot: February 25, 2005 : Reviews: The Pacifier; Constantine : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Pepe : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 1: June 26, 2005 : Reviews: War of the Worlds; Bewitched : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Pepe : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta * '''Episode 2: July 6, 2005 : Reviews: Fantastic Four; Wedding Crashers : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Rowlf : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta * '''Episode 3: July 18, 2005 : Reviews: Stealth; The Island : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Johnny Fiama : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta * '''Bonus Clip: July 19, 2005 : Subject: Pepe’s DVD previews : Cast: ' Pepe : '''Performers: ' Bill Barretta * '''Episode 4: August 3, 2005 : Reviews: The Dukes of Hazard; Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and the Swedish Chef : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta * '''Episode 5: August 18, 2005 : Reviews: The 40-Year-Old Virgin; Red Eye : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Pepe : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta * '''Episode 6: September 1, 2005 : Subject: The Balc-y Awards (Summer Movies) : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Pepe : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta * '''Episode 7: September 14, 2005 : Reviews: Just Like Heaven; Corpse Bride : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Bobo : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta * '''Episode 8: September 29, 2005 : Reviews: Into the Blue; Two for the Money : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Pepe : '''Performers: ' Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta * '''Episode 9: October, 12, 2005 : Reviews: Doom; Elizabethtown : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Dr. Teeth and Animal : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 10: October 27, 2005 : Reviews: Jarhead; The Legend of Zorro : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and The Weather Guy : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid * '''Press Clips: October 28, 2005 : Subject: Halloween Countdown : Cast: ' Statler and Waldorf : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 11: November 11, 2005 : Reviews: Get Rich or Die Tryin'; Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf and Sam Eagle : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 12: November 26, 2005 : Reviews: Rent; In the Mix : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Stan and Louie : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 13: December 10, 2005 : Reviews: The Chronicles of Narnia; King Kong : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Ivan the Villager, Sweetums, Clive Focus and penguins : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 14: December 24, 2005 : Subject: Christmas Countdown : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Larry, Oliver : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 15: January 7, 2006 : Subject: From the Balcony International Rip-offs : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, whatnots, aliens, penguins, Indiana, Sam Eagle : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 16: January 20, 2006 : Reviews: Big Mama's House 2; Underworld Evolution; Match Point : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Alvy Mellish, Lester Possum : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 17: February 4, 2006 : Reviews: Firewall, The Pink Panther, Failure to Launch : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Delivery Guy, Loni Dunne, Ted Thomas, Mr. Movie, Billy : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid, and Allan Trautman * '''Episode 18: February 18, 2006 : Subject: Oscar Prediction Episode : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Oscar Envelope, Detective, Sam Eagle, Lester Possum : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey & Victor Yerrid * '''Press Clips: March 2, 2006 : Subject: Special Oscar Prediction Interviews : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey & Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 19: March 4, 2006 : Reviews: Failure to Launch, Ultraviolet, 16 Blocks, Shaggy D.A. : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Ted Thomas, Hugo, Assorted Muppet Animals, Spamela Hamderson : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 20: March 18, 2006 : Reviews: She's The Man, Inside Man, V for Vendetta : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Larry, Oliver, penguins : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 21: April 1, 2006 : Subject: Statler and Waldorf's Silent Film : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, the Hollywood Pitchmen, Young Statler and Waldorf : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 22: April 15, 2006 : Subject: Statler and Waldorf's American Idol Audition : Cast: ' Statler, Waldorf, Stan the Rat, Louie the Rat, : '''Performers: ' Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid * '''Episode 23: April 29, 2006 : Subject: Muppets: Impossible : Cast: Statler, Waldorf, Tom Cruise Muppet, his assistant, Loni Dunne : Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid * Episode 24: May 13, 2006 : Subject: X-Men Auditions and Poseidon: The Musical : Cast: Statler, Waldorf, The Blimp, The Procrastinator, The Defroster, Beaverine, The Invisible Twins, Scorn, "Poseidon: The Musical" singers : Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid * Episode 25: May 27, 2006 : Subject: The Break-Up and The Omen : Cast: Statler, Waldorf, Waldorf's Replacement : Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid * Episode 26: June 10, 2006 : Subject: Summer Car Films : Cast: Statler, Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Manny Folds : Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid * Episode 27: June 24, 2006 : Subject: Superman Returns and An Inconvenient Truth : Cast: Statler, Waldorf, Ted Thomas, Craig Kent, Video Rental Clerk, Superman : Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Episode 28: July 7, 2006 Subject: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Cast: Statler, Waldorf, James Liton, Polly wanna Cracker, Long Joe Silver Performers: Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid Category: Online Content Category: Muppet Shorts